Doo–San
by Misila
Summary: Freddie no comprende exactamente cómo ocurre. Lo único que sabe es que su "Nita", de alguna forma, ha salido de la panza de Mamá, y ahora también se llama de otra forma.


Supongo que sobra decirlo, pero por si acaso:

No, no soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni tampoco me gano la vida escribiendo (ya me gustaría hacerlo tan bien como para poder permitírmelo xD). Por tanto, ningún personaje es mío.

* * *

><p><em>Doo-San<em>

El pequeño Freddie no sabe muy bien cómo ocurre exactamente.

Lo único que sabe es que cuando se ha despertado, no ha sido Mamá, sino Papá, quien le ha cambiado el pañal y le ha dado el biberón, cantando una canción que él no ha oído jamás en su (corta) vida. O quizá sí la ha oído, pero no se acuerda. Tener un año y siete meses es lo que tiene, que la memoria de uno no da para mucho.

Luego, Papá lo ha dejado en casa de los Abuelos Molly y Arthur y se ha ido. Freddie no le ha dado importancia. Seguro es que papá está en ese sitio lleno de luces de colores y cosas que hacen ruiditos que le provocan risa. Pero cuando sus tres torres de bloques de madera han alcanzado más altura que él, ha empezado a sentirse mal. ¿Dónde está Mamá? No la ha visto en todo el día. Y de eso sí está seguro, porque de Mamá y Papá no se olvida nunca, nunca.

De modo que se ha dedicado a llamarla, llorando y pataleando, pero Nana Molly, que habitualmente hace todo lo que él quiere y le da cualquier cosa que señale con su dedito, no le ha dado a Mamá, sólo le ha dado un beso y ha dicho algo que Fred no ha entendido mucho, pero que para él suena como si nunca fuera a ver a Mamá de nuevo. Y ha vuelto a llorar.

Ahora está cansado de llorar, de jugar, de patalear y de llamar a Mamá y a Papá. Está sentado en su manta de juegos, mirando a la puerta, haciendo pucheros cada pocos minutos por si Nana Molly se compadece de él y le devuelve a Papá y a Mamá. Y no va a dejar de mirar la entrada de la casa hasta que alguno de los dos aparezca.

Echa mucho de menos a Mamá. Y a Papá también. Y hasta echa de menos a su _Nita_, que es esa cosa extraña que da golpes a Mamá desde dentro de su barriga y que a Fred le hace tanta gracia.

Entonces, alguien parece escucharlo y hace que entre Papá por la puerta. Fred se levanta y corre hasta aferrarse a su pierna, para asegurarse de que no se le escape más. Papá lo separa de su pierna y lo coge en brazos, plantándole un beso en la frente. Fred le da un abrazo, o lo intenta, porque sus brazos son demasiado cortos para rodear el cuello de Papá. Eso no le molesta mucho. Ya se pondrá grande, como dicen todos.

-Ey, Freddie, ¿quieres conocer a tu hermanita?

-¿_Nita_?-repite Freddie. Pero si ya la conoce desde hace tiempo, antes incluso de que empezara a pegar a Mamá desde dentro de su barriga, cuando se lo dijeron. Los mayores son muy raros.

-Sí, a tu hermanita-repite papá. Mira a Nana Molly y dice, sonriendo-: ¿Podéis avisar a los demás?

No es que a Freddie le importe mucho, pero supone que _los __demás_ son ese montón de personas que algunos días se reúnen en la casa de los Abuelos y hacen mucho ruido. Se pregunta para qué hay que avisarles (sea lo que sea lo que signifique esa palabra).

Entonces, Freddie nota que no puede respirar y que todo se pone negro. Sólo es un momento, pero se echa a llorar cuando vuelve a coger aire; eso no es agradable. Papá lo mece para que deje de llorar y le da otro beso. Sólo por eso, Freddie lloriquea un poco más de lo necesario. Le gusta que Papá (bueno, y Mamá, y los Abuelos y el resto del mundo) cuide de él y lo mime.

-Lo siento, Freddie, pero era la forma más rápida-explica. Entonces echa a andar, y Freddie aprovecha para mirar a su alrededor. No le gusta el sitio, es muy blanco y no hay ruidos ni luces bonitas. Arruga su naricita y se pregunta qué hará _Nita_ en un sitio así. Y si va a ver a Mamá pronto.

Entonces Papá abre una puerta y los dos entran. Freddie ve a Mamá sentada en una cama con algo en brazos. En cuanto Papá lo deja en los pies de la cama, se las ingenia para trepar por ella hasta darle un beso a Mamá. Ni se fija en lo que tiene en las manos. Comparado con Mamá, no puede ser muy importante, ¿no?

-Hola, Fred-lo saluda, sonriendo. Fred sonríe también-. Mira a tu hermanita.

Entonces Freddie comprende que esa cosa es _Nita_, que de alguna forma se las ha ingeniado para salir de la barriga de Mamá. Con curiosidad, se asoma y descubre una carita pequeña y regordeta y unos ojos violetas que parpadean al verlo.

-_Nita_-la llama. La carita sonríe.

-Freddie, se llama Roxanne-dice entonces Papá. El niño frunce el ceño. ¿Cómo que…esa palabreja rara? ¡Es _Nita_! ¿Por qué ahora le cambian el nombre? ¿Es que no les gusta? A Freddie le parece bonito-. Venga, dilo tú también. Roxanne-añade Papá, sonriendo.

Freddie se da cuenta entonces de que ése es otro nombre para Nita. No es tan raro; después de todo, nadie le ha dicho que una misma persona no pueda llamarse de dos formas; además, todos los días oye a Papá y Mamá llamarse de forma distinta a como él los llama. Comprende que Papá quiere que repita la palabra. Para él, es como un juego; siempre que los mayores quieren que diga una palabra, ellos la dicen primero muy lentamente para enseñarle cómo tiene que mover la boca. Freddie lo intenta:

-Dddooooozzzsssssaaaaann.

-No, Freddie. Roxanne-repite Papá, haciéndolo más lento.

-Ddddooooossssaaannn.

-Casi. Venga, inténtalo otra vez. Roxanne.

-Doooo-saan-repite Freddie-. Doo-San.

-Se acerca bastante-comenta Mamá, y Freddie comprende que ha pasado la prueba. Le dedica una sonrisa radiante.

-Doo-San-vuelve a decir Freddie, y Mamá le revuelve el pelo con cariño-. El niño mira a _Nita_, preguntándose si ella sabrá que tiene dos nombres-. ¿Doo-San? ¿Doo-San?

Entonces, la carita abre la boca y hace un ruidito muy, muy, muy raro, que no obstante a Freddie le gusta, y, tras unos momentos, la imita. Segundos después, los dos hermanos están riéndose a carcajadas ante la mirada sorprendida y divertida de sus padres.

A Freddie le cae bien Doo-San. Se dice que cuando sea mayor y sepa hablar bien irá con ella por todos lados y presumirá de que no es _Nita_de nadie más que suya.

* * *

><p><em>Nota <em>_de __la __autora:_ Y así vino Roxanne Weasley al mundo, al menos desde los ojitos azules de Freddie. Se me cae la baba con la tercera generación.


End file.
